


Savior, Ally, Friend, Lover, Thank You and I Love You

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, AU for one chapter, Family, Fem!Law, Fem!Luffy, First Impressions, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Genderbend, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Memories, Nakama, Penguin x Sahchi hinted, Pirate Alliance, Smut, mentioned smut, mpreg kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small one-shots and drabbles for the 10 Days of LawLu event</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting//First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> First part for my 10 Days of LawLu collection. I will be slowly transferring work from ffn over here bit by bit. But for now let's enjoy the next 10 days~

"You have my first Wanted poster." Luffy mused from Law's bed. He had been going through a stack of papers he found in the bottom drawer of Law's bedside table when he came across it. Most were Law's hand written notes and newspaper articles, but the bold numbers at the bottom stuck out as Luffy flipped through the pile.

"Yeah." Law shrugged as he sat down beside Luffy. He looked over the younger captain's shoulder as he rubbed a spot on his jaw.

"Stop it. It's fine." Luffy caught Law's hand in his without turning around. It was almost ritual now how after Law shaved Luffy stopped him from looking for a spot he missed that was never there. He ran the back of his knuckles over the smooth skin. "It's fine" He repeated.

"I know. It just itches a little." Law leaned against Luffy, arm looping around his waist. "Where'd you find this?"

Luffy tapped his foot against the drawer that was still opened. "Why'd you keep it?"

"I wasn't aware I still had this one." He plucked the paper from Luffy's hand. "I keep a few of the ones that intrigue me and-" The sentence muffled was out by Luffy's hand as he took his Wanted poster back.

"Thirty million is nothing in the Grand Line." Luffy place the paper back in the drawer before sliding it shut with his foot. "I know you like to scheme and plan, but why was that one worth keeping if my bounty was so small."

Law sighed at the end of Luffy's clarification, prompting the younger to remove his hand. "Thirty million isn't worth noting in the Grand Line. You're right." He took Luffy's hand back in his and pulled him closer. "But you're from the East Blue. Not only was that the highest bounty at the time, it was also the highest starting bounty the Marines had ever issued for an East Blue pirate." He closed his eyes. "They wouldn't do that for just anybody. And the D in your name stood out to me. I was curious."

There was a small pause after Law explained before Luffy spoke again. "You sure it wasn't because you were taken with me at first sight?"

Law snorted and even Luffy laughed. They fell back on to the bed together, Law's head tucked gently under Luffy's chin and resting against his chest. "I remember thinking they need a new photographer. You look far too happy for a picture that's supposed to strike fear into the average civilian."

"Have you seen Nami's?"

"Only proving my point." Law sighed. Luffy chuckled, his hand squeezing lightly where it was holding Law's shoulder. "Don't suppose you remember your first impression of me?"

"Um, at Sabaody?" Luffy hummed. "I didn't think much because we didn't really talk and everything happened so fast. I have to think back to all of it." Luffy's voice grew oddly quiet. "I first remember you after the war." Law tilted his head slightly so he could look at Luffy. "There was a lot of pain and I was everywhere." Luffy lifted their hands still intertwined. "I remember this. The feeling of these hands as they picked me up and put me back together…"

Law pushed up on to one of his elbows so he could lean over Luffy. He had his eyes closed, and his breathing was slow. "Hey," He tightened his grip in Luffy's hold.

"I'm ok." Luffy mumbled. He peeked up at Law. "I'm grateful we met when we did." The confession slipped out as a whisper. Luffy wasn't trying to hide; it was such a sincere statement. It needed to be said softly, slowly. "I thought about you a lot over those two years, trying to remember everything I could. And then at Punk Hazard, I was so happy I almost wanted to hug you. But there were Marines and stuff, so…"

Law gave a disbelieving huff. "Kinda glad you didn't." He laid down on his side and pulled Luffy to him. "They say first impressions are often wrong."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Well, they're dumb. We weren't wrong about each other." He kissed Law lightly on the cheek. "Too bad for them, I guess."

A smirk pulled at Law's lips. "Yeah. And lucky us."


	2. Freedom//Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started to veer from the prompt a bit lol. I'm aware this collection has a weird name but everything else I was coming up with was sappy as heck

At first glance, one may fear they were intruding on an intimate moment, but the two captains were simply laying together, legs intertwined and arms around shoulders and waists; Luffy's shorts hung a little low on his hips, and the button on Law's pants had been popped open when they were making out earlier, while their hats, shoes, shirts, belt, sash, and coat were all tossed into a pile under the upraised tree roots as the owners laid nearby in the grass. The cloud cover hung low in the sky over them, blocking out the sun but not dark enough to threaten with rain.

Luffy knew Law wasn't asleep, but despite the numbness he was starting to feel in his arm, he didn't plan on moving the surgeon anytime soon. He knew the man was thinking, about them, about the future, by the way he would occasionally pull Luffy closer and nuzzle his nose against Luffy's cheek or jaw before relaxing his hold again.

"I love you."

It was muffled from where Law had his lips pressed to Luffy's skin, but he heard it. He laughed and kissed Law's head.

"Love you, too."

Law snuggled ever closer to his lover like he couldn't be near enough. He used to wonder if this kind of dependency was ok. It wasn't really a dependency, he mused. It was mutual want and need for the other. However, years of building so many walls that made it seem like Law was behind a fort had left a lasting effect on the man. Sure, Luffy had busted through all of them, nothing stood in his way, and in the end Law was grateful for the young man's persistent but…

But what?

He owed Luffy his life. More than his life. And even if some may say the debt was paid on both ends, it wasn't. At least not to Law. And he hated leaving something unfulfilled. It was an unnecessary risk. He couldn't just pay Luffy back though. Not for his life or his freedom. Luffy didn't want him to anyway. What they had wasn't something that was owed or could be paid back. So why did Law feel so guilty?

Law pushed up and kissed Luffy. They were slow, lazy kisses, the kind he woke Luffy up with when the teen slept in too late. Luffy hummed into each one, gently nudging Law until he rolled on to his back with Luffy over him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked between a soft press of lips to his cheek then to his mouth again.

"I love you." Law smiled as Luffy ducked his head to laugh against his shoulder. "Well, you asked."

Luffy sighed. "Why though? You know and I know. So why think about it? Just let it be."

Law drummed his fingers against Luffy's waist. "Yeah…"

"Torao?" Luffy's face came up to block Law's view of the sky. Law responded by caressing Luffy's cheek with his hand, thumb sliding gently over the scar beneath his eye.

"I know."

"I know you know." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Law's. "Kiss me."

A soft chuckle left him as pushed up so his lips brushed against Luffy's. His arms wrapped around the teen to pull him down as Law rolled them back over. He smothered Luffy lovingly between each kiss and whisper, holding him close. He was in love with this embodiment of life, sunshine, and freedom. And sometimes Law felt like he couldn't express it enough.


	3. Friendship//Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost swayed from the prompt again, and it started to get a little possessive... I like how it turned out though

It wasn't the first time someone approached Law with a proposal of alliance or momentary co-operation, often in vain attempts to betray Luffy. "You're just allies. It's time to move on to larger plans." Law stopped listening once it was apparent that they have nothing of any real value to say. The gall of some them was laughable. If they were going to bother him, the least they could do was a little recon. Though if they did, the chances of them going through with their outrageous proposals would probably lessen.

After the annoyance's 'accidental' fall off the bridge, Law continued on his way back to the docks to meet up with his 'just ally.' He scoffed to himself. They had never been on an ally only basis despite Law's original plans. Luffy had claimed him as a friend rather quickly, and from then on, there was no turning back.

And now they were something more. The merging of crews while maintaining separate identities never went well. Luffy didn't want Law to be a part of his crew. He just wanted the man to stay by his side. It was something they agreed on. More than allies, more than friends…

He rounded the corner to see half of his crew along with some of the Straw Hats spilling out of the dock side tavern while trying to keep in time with each other through the last verse of Bink's Brew. He watched for a moment to make sure they were more or less ok before he let his tired legs lead him back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Straw Hat?!" Law called as he walk up the gang plank.

"Torao!" Luffy flung himself into Law's arms. "You're back already."

Law let out a small laugh. "Yeah. The pharmacy wasn't as far as Tony led me to believe." In all honesty, Law should've taken in consideration how Chopper measured distance due to his size and that when the small doctor had first gone into town he had also been with Zoro. Who knows how many detours they took by accident?

Luffy simply hummed in reply, hand taking hold of Law's to gently pull him along toward Sunny's figurehead. Kikoku was left propped up near the helm, and Law allowed Luffy to nudge him ahead so he could sit first on the small space that was Luffy's favorite spot. The teen made himself comfortable on his lap as they watched the sun set, listened as their crew mates stumbled back from the bar, the ladies lounging by the tangerine grove, and enjoyed smells coming from the kitchen.

"Another one, huh?" Luffy asked suddenly. Law made a questioning hum. "You're always a little moody when someone bothers you about our alliance." He tilted his head back to look at Law. "Well, moodier."

Law pinched his cheek as he frowned. "You think they take a hint already."

"Let's tell the papers we're married."

Law blinked down at the young captain in his lap. "What?"

"Let's-"

"No, I heard you." Law sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Nami says we practically are anyway."

Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You don't want to be married to me?"

"I…" He paused. Damn, what was he supposed to say to that? "I do, but…"

Luffy turned around so that he straddling Law. "I don't share unless they're also nakama. You're more than that, so I don't share you with anyone." He watched as Law tried to hide his smile and blush by looking away. He pressed closer to Law, pushing him up against Sunny's mane. Law met Luffy in the brief kiss, lips brushing over each other slowly as they got lost in the moment.

"Ok." Law breathed, arms circling around Luffy's waist. "It's not such a bother that you need to go to the paper though." Luffy had ducked his head down to kiss along Law's neck, so he felt more than heard the responding murmur. Law thought Luffy would argue with him, but the teen quietly continued his adoring treatment up Law's neck, across his jaw, back to his mouth. The teen was smiling into the new kiss.

'Oh…' Law pulled Luffy flushed to his chest, slanting his lips over Luffy's as ran his tongue across his lower lip. He had said yes, albeit, a little indirectly, but he had agreed to marry Luffy. Law pulled back slowly. "Ok." He said again this time with a nod. The smile Luffy gave him was almost blinding.

Luffy gave him one last peck before launching off his lap down to the dock between the pirate vessels and into the center of the group mingling there. "Guys! Guess what?! Me and Torao are getting married!" Luffy laughed and began to hug random crew mates. They were drunk and loud enough that several repeated the news with cheers and applause that anyone on the dock would also know. It may end up in the paper after all, but Law couldn't find the energy to care anymore. Not with happy friends and family rejoicing the soon to be union. He smiled as he stood and made his way down to them.

Trafalgar Law was engaged to the future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. That was something the world needed to know.


	4. Alliance//Trust//Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, caught back up! Stuff happened... Anyway, four chapters all at once. Also, for those who don't know, I have a h/c with a few friends about the masked and lady heart pirate being twins

The drag of heavy booted steps approached Nami at their owner's casual slow gait. She looked up at the masked Heart pirate just as he stopped beside his sister. "Ha… … …tains?"

Nami sighed. "Try again?"

His twin laughed. "He's wants to know where the captains are." She said, years of comprehending her brother's muffle through his mask allowing her to understand even his barest of whispers.

"Oh." Nami shrugged and went back to her magazine. "They're down in Luffy's quarters, um…"

"Bonding." Robin filled in helpfully.

It was somehow obvious he was rolling his eyes behind his mask as he turned away mumbling.

* * *

 

Alliance and betrayal go hand in hand. That was the core of it all. Don't give your ally everything, don't drop your guard, don't tell them what they don't need to know, don't trust them in all situations, don't-

"Luffy…" Law's breathless gasp filled the room.

Fuck that. Fuck whoever came up with that idea of an alliance. What Straw Hat and Law had was so much more. They gave each other everything, watched each other's back, didn't keep secrets, trusted their crews in every scenario…

Then again, what they had was a little more than an alliance.

Luffy panted in Law's ear as he continued to grind his hips down, rubbing their clothed erections in a delightfully irritating way. He kept Law pinned beneath him by the wrists, something that Law would have normally fought against, but he knew Luffy wouldn't hurt him. The teen's shuddering moan signaled his climax. Law brought his arms up around to hold him as Luffy released him in favor of cupping his face and kissing him. His tongue pushed in swiftly and he swallowed Law's whimper as he continued to roll his hips in time with Law until he came himself.

They pulled away, panting heavily through bruised lips. Before Law could swat Luffy over the head for distracting him away from his previous task, the young captain snuggled up against his chest practically purring. Law's annoyance deflated.

"We were supposed to be planning." He said dryly.

"Plan later." Luffy mumbled as he tried to wiggle out his pants.

With a sigh, Law sat up, much to Luffy's displeasure since it cause him to roll away to the side, and pulled the last of their clothes off so he could clean up the evidence of their intimacy. Luffy pulled him back down into his arms with a laugh, and Law rested his head against Luffy's chest.

The bond he had with Luffy was built on honor and trust, and it was something more than an alliance. And Law was ok with that. Their unique relationship was perfect for them. It didn't need to follow anything but their dreams.


	5. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rushed...

A rubber arm stretched and wrapped around Shachi's middle while the other pulled Law close as Luffy took a running jump off the top of the bell tower to free fall down to Sunny's deck. Robin glided down gracefully with her own wings behind them. The ringing of the bell sounded across the port town and bay loudly, signaling to the mayor's sons that they had gotten away safely. Luffy's arm uncoiled from around Shachi, and he loosened his hold on his lover slightly.

"I'm getting too old for this bullshit." Shachi gasped as he stood up. Law smirked slightly but didn't say anything since Shachi was a few years older than him. Beside him, Robin was laughing lightly. Though she was older than both of them, the middle age woman went along readily with all of her captain's antics.

Law, now thirty years old, sighed as he stretched to pop his back. He didn't agree with Shachi's sentiment, and that wasn't just his lover's enthusiasm rubbing off on him. Some of the greatest pirates were twice his age and still sailing. He was not going to use age as an excuse for anything.

"Right on time, yes?" Robin smiled sweetly. "I'll send Luffy to you after dinner."

"Thank you Robin. I'll see you later then." Law nodded his thanks before heading over to the railing where he would wait until the Sunny caught up to his sub farther out in the bay.

As promised, Robin relayed Law's message to Luffy for him to go see the surgeon in his bedroom. The Pirate King pushed open the heavy door to Law's room before slipping in and pushing it closed again.

"Torao?" Luffy approached Law. The older captain was on his bed, staring out the nearby window. He reached out and patted the space beside him, indicating his wish for Luffy to join him. Dropping his hat over Law's on the table, Luffy crawled across the bedspread until he was next to Law. He draped his arms across Law's shoulders as he leaned heavily against his back. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Quite the contrary." Law turned his head enough to peck Luffy's temple. "Do you know what today is?" Luffy's brow furrowed as he thought. Law could only smirk as Luffy muttered under his breath and counted with his fingers every birthday and anniversary he could remember.

"It's ok if you don't know. We've never celebrated it before."

"Is it important?"

"Very." He felt Luffy's cheek puff out like an over filled balloon, the skin brushing against his neck. He patted his lover on the head. "Want to know?" Law asked as he turned so Luffy slipped off his shoulders and fell into his lap.

"Yes. If it's important why didn't you say anything before?" Luffy pouted. "We could've had a big party tonight."

"We can tell everyone else later. I want this to be between us for right now." Law brushed Luffy's bangs out of his eyes. "Today, four years ago, we met at Punk Hazard." Luffy's eyes widen slightly as he started to sit up. "And we formed an alliance."

"Oh." Luffy whispered. A smile pulled at his lips, and he started chuckling. He grasped Law's hands in his. "That is very important." With a gentle push forward, Luffy hugged Law. "We have a lot of celebrations to make up."

"If you want to. I just wanted to let you know." Law returned his embrace. "Sometimes, it doesn't feel like it was that long ago."

"Yeah…" Luffy hummed. "Why'd you wait so long to bring it up?" Luffy asked again.

"This is the first time I've had the chance. Either we were in the middle of something or we weren't close enough to meet up." He felt Luffy huff against his shoulder. "You know now. We can make up for the previous years."

"Ok, I guess."

Law could tell Luffy was smiling even though he was trying to sound resigned. He decided to cherish the few peaceful minutes he could while Luffy was in his arms because he didn't doubt the young man wouldn't run back to tell everyone as soon as he could so they could start planning. The party was probably going to be loud and too big for just the two crews, but Law wouldn't complain. It was worth it for one of his favorite moments in life.


	6. Loss//Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a h/c I have about Law being a virgin

"You're still a virgin?!" Luffy failed to hide his shock, and when he saw the look Law gave him, he attempted to amend. "I mean, that's ok. I am too. I just thought that… Ok, I don't what I was thinking but I just figured you already-"

Law clapped his hand over Luffy's mouth. The cute babbling Luffy fell into when new things came up about their relationship was something Law was still trying get a handle on. It happened the first time after their awkward first kiss as they were leaving Punk Hazard. And as adoring as it could be, it was still annoying.

"The disease I was born with is hereditary and though I've cured myself of it, there is still the chance it could be passed down to any children I may have." He slowly removed his hand. "So I never indulged in such activities out of fear that I would leave some child and mother with that trauma and pain. As I got older, it became less important."

But now Doflamingo was headed for Impel Down, and he was going to keep his promise to Corazon. Law looked up at Luffy thoughtfully. And he had someone he wanted to be with.

"We don't have to do anything. I just thought, if you wanted…" Law trailed off, and Luffy took his hand with a smile.

"I do. I want to be with you."

* * *

  
Sleeping arrangements on Bartolomeo's ship were less than ideal. However, the man-eater was willing to do anything for his idol, and a private room was suddenly made available by adding to the night watch and a tight squeeze into some of the other quarters.

"Not really losing anything, are we?" Luffy asked as he stretched out on the bed.

"Hm?"

"Isn't it called losing you virginity? But we're not. We're giving it."

Law smiled a little at Luffy's reasoning. "True." He joined Luffy on the bed after he removed his shoes. "Depends on the person, I guess." He ran the back of his hand down the side of Luffy's face. "Will this change anything between us?" The surgeon had to ask. Sleeping with an allied captain could cause so many complications. But Luffy had already decided he was a friend, and they were more than that now already.

"Yeah," Luffy said honestly as he pulled Law to him. "We'll be closer, right?"

The bubble of doubt was popped before it had a chance to fully form. Law smirked as he rolled Luffy under him. "Yeah. It'll be a good change." And one they'd both welcome with open minds and open arms.


	7. Will of D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote that last piece and now here I am, contradicting it... Slightly dedicated to AneaAngst07

"I've never seen him so concentrated on something." Usopp whispered.

"He wasn't even this focused when we found the One Piece." Franky added.

They were both shushed by Robin and Nami and told to stop ruining the mood.

It had been a very strange past couple of months. The planning and decision put into the whole thing, favors called on, friends and family notified, more planning, more speculation, and LOTS of help from Ivankov… all to result in the finally sleeping baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

Luffy laid on his side, he was put on bedrest after the ordeal he'd gone through, next to the newborn. He hadn't said a word since the operation. After Ivankov handed her over to her father, the Okama Queen decided to take a page from Law and fell asleep. They were both exhausted from the procedure. Law laid beside Luffy dozing in and out. Occasionally, he'd wake up and run his hand through Luffy's hair or lightly brush his fingers over his daughter's forehead. She'd wiggle every so often in her sleep; Luffy would watch with intense eyes until she settled down, and he relaxed when he deemed everything ok.

After several hours, Luffy also fell asleep, arm stretched out to keep Law close while the other circled over the baby's head and rested under his lover's neck. The newborn little girl stay nestled protectively between her fathers. She was probably the most protected anything on the whole Grand Line, sleeping between the King of the Pirates and his lover while her god parents linger either in the same room or the next.

The serenity only lasted a few hours until she woke up screaming for food. Law had thankfully prepared in advance, and there were several bottles of specially made formula already waiting for the hungry child.

"Go figure, she has your appetite." Law muttered as he held the new bottle up for her, an already empty one placed on the table. Luffy leaned against him slightly, still woozy from the operation, and watched Law feed her.

"What do we name her?" He finally asked.

"Hm…" Law looked down at her. They had kind of forgotten to pick out a name, too busy keeping Luffy's body stable as the child grew inside of him and preparing for when she'd be born. "I don't know. What do you want to name her?" Law was expecting something crazy to fall out of his lover's mouth, but instead, he got silence. "Luffy?" He looked up to see Luffy watching her carefully as he'd been doing the whole time since Iva placed her in his arms.

"Names are important." Luffy finally said.

"They are." Law pulled the bottle away and set it down. "It can wait a little while longer until we decide on something."

"She's a D." Luffy caught Law's eye as he said. From he what knew from his grandfather, both of Ace's parent had a D in their names as well. Luffy wasn't sure why but that slight similarity made the warmth in his chest expand even more throughout his being. He briefly wondered if Law would be ok with Anne being in her name somewhere.

Law nodded. "She is." The newborn began to snore softly, signaling she'd gone back to sleep. She was a new generation to carry on the Will of D.


	8. AU - Pirate Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connected to my Pirate Queen fic (which I will get over here eventually), so fem!Law and fem!Luffy, I know I need to get back to that fic along with like three others... I'll probably add this bit in chapter later on when I update and get to Zou finally
> 
> There will be another au (demon/devil au w/ smut becuase I need to write something to get it out of my head), I'll post tomorrow hopefully and the next two prompts after that will be kinda of long as well

One would think the first thing Luffy noticed was the chunk of meat still on the bone Law was holding between her teeth while her hands were full with a plate of food in one and two mugs in the other. But as she heard her lover come back from the party to the little ruined hut they had snuck away too, Luffy's gaze first landed on Law's hips, and she frowned for a moment as she realized Law had walked through the party with only her shirt covering her undergarments.

Luffy watched how the doctor's hips swayed as she walked back to her, eyes traveling up the smooth expanse of her stomach and tracing over her tattoo across her chest. Her shirt was unbuttoned and slipping off one shoulder, giving Luffy and anyone else quite the view of naked tanned skin. Luffy possessiveness decided to check in with her logic before rampaging, thankfully. If anyone did see Law, most were already passed out drunk or still busy dancing, they would either be a member of the crews or a Mink. And according to Bepo, anyone with a proper sense of smell wouldn't touch his captain because she had Straw Hat all over her.

So this left Luffy to gaze curiously at her lover who was being a little more open than she normally would've been, and maybe it was because she felt safe here surrounded by nakama and Minks, or maybe it was because thirteen years of vengeance was finally put behind her and she could live as free as any pirate should be allowed to. Luffy's eyes finished their route across the tattoo before stopping on the meat in Law's mouth, hoping it was for her and itching to reach out and take it. Especially when Law stopped to turn back at a sudden outburst of laughter that carried from where everyone was dancing.

Practicing patience, Luffy forced her eyes off the meat and back down Law's chest. As her lover and future wife began walking toward her again, she let her eyes trail the rest of the way down her legs and back up to her hips, then back down…

The mugs and plate being set down in front of her snapped Luffy away from her visual admiration of Law's legs to the woman sitting down beside her and pulling the meat and bone away from her mouth. She swallowed the bite she still had as she passed the meat chunk to Luffy.

Noticing her girlfriend's semi-dazed look, the surgeon took the moment to place an open mouthed kiss to Luffy's cheek. "What are you thinking about?" Law asked as she pulled away.

Luffy shook her head lightly and giggled. "Torao has pretty legs."

Law decided not to comment on how she was aware and that many found her legs to be attractive. Luffy's jealousy woke up at the worst and best of times. Instead, she opted to tease the young pirate a bit. "Oh?" She leaned back on her elbows, lifting her leg into the air a little. She noticed how Luffy paused, ignoring the bone in her hand to watch Law stretch her leg out and how the shadows from the lantern's light danced across her shin and thigh. "They seem ordinary to me." She couldn't help the smirk pulling at her lips. "What's so pretty about them?" Law brought her leg back down, draping it over Luffy's lap. "Luffy?"

The teen squeaked something before turning away and stuffing the meat, bone and all, into her mouth, chewing furiously. Law tipped her head back with a light laugh at her lover's expense. She laid back on the grass mat and stared up through the missing roof at the stars overhead until Luffy laid beside her, head resting on her shoulder and cautiously curling her leg around Law's.

"You're pretty." Luffy said. "All of you. But your legs are really distracting…" She played with the tips of Law's bangs. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, Luffy pushed up so she could lean over Law and look her in the eye. "Does Torao get distracted by me too?"

"Yes," Law ran her hand up Luffy's side. "Often." She finished with a whisper.

The blush on Luffy's face was almost immediate. She ducked her head against Law's shoulder. Once her heart stopped stampeding in her ears, Luffy wiggled her way back up so she could speak softly next to Law's ear. "That's ok then." She felt Law's sigh against her hair, the warm breath tickling her scalp. The teen snuggled back down into her queen's embrace and closed her eyes to enjoy the rest of the peaceful night before the dawn came and brought with it a new adventure.


	9. A Promise Kept//A Battle Fought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still be doing the demon au but later and posted it separately because it is getting too long and I was really getting into the story, but I want to put it all into a single one-shot. I have too many on going multi-chapter stories already. And hopefully day 10 when be up soon too.

He hadn't meant to kill Blackbeard. He didn't mean to kill any of his opponents. It either happened or didn't.

But punching Marshal D. Teach in the face had felt so good. He didn't get up after the last blow, and Luffy had collapsed shortly after. When he woke up, Zoro was the one who told him Teach was dead. The man didn't move after he went down, and they even found his two devil fruits in the market place not far away.

Most of the Blackbeard Pirates were incapacitated, some dead, some long gone from when the fighting started. Everyone had been gathered up to have their injuries looked at; those who weren't in such horrible condition were asked to help look for others or stay by the ships and help with those recovering.

Luffy sat down on washed up log on the beach and stared out at the rising sun. He felt a little hollow inside. It was a strange feeling. It had been there when he knew he defeated Teach. The arrogant man may not have been the one to kill Ace himself, but he was still the one who betrayed his crew and caused the war by turning Ace over to the Marines.

Revenge didn't really solve anything though. Luffy knew that, and he made his promise with Ace to live with no regrets. He wasn't happy Teach was dead, wasn't sad about it either…

"Luffy?"

The young pirate looked over his shoulder at Law approaching him with one of the medical bags in his hand. Law wasn't quite as banged up as Luffy was. His fight with Lafitte had been swift, allowing him to fall back and tend to some of the others who were injured mid-battle.

"Let me take a look."

Luffy nodded and stood up. He was silent as Law walked around him, examining his bandages and checking how his ribs were healing. Once Law stepped back with a reassuring nod and smile, Luffy sat back down on the log and patted the spot next to him for Law to sit as well.

"How do you deal with it?" Luffy asked.

"Deal with what?" His ally was close enough that their shoulders brushed and knees bumped.

"All that stuff to bring down Mingo was for revenge, right?" He didn't wait for Law's confirmation. "After it was done, how did you feel?"

Law frowned slightly. "You weren't looking for revenge with Blackbeard though. It's not the same." He took Luffy's hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"No, but… I feel like something is missing. I don't know what it is."

Law laughed. "It could just be relief. It's strange, I know, but you never have to worry about him taking someone from you again. So maybe what you're missing is a bit of stress and worry you weren't aware you had." Rubber cheeks puffed out in thought. "You still have dreams to live for, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then, it's different. Vengeance was my reasoning. But you have a promise to keep."

"You do too."

Law smiled at the reminder. "Yeah… I do. And you'll get used to that feeling." He brought Luffy's hand up and kissed across the back of his knuckles. "Together?" A soft smile played on his lips as Luffy puffed out his cheeks again, but this time in fond embarrassment and light blush across his cheeks.

"Shishishi, yeah."


	10. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven days late... but here it is. I'm breaking out of funk so if it's a little weird I apologize. Hope ya'll like it

Law had told him he was developing Nighten-something-drome when he confessed his endearment to the man after the war; that what he felt was just a way of coping and would pass. Luffy wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't have the fight in him at the time to argue. He frowned and denied it with a shake of his head. But the doctor said nothing more as he gave him another sedative to put him back to sleep. There was the warm press of lips to his forehead as he drifted off. Luffy didn't get the chance to bring it up again, he awoke in a rage as nightmare and reality became one within his mind as he accepted the truth that Ace was dead. Law left while he was in the jungle with Jinbe, and Luffy did not see him for two years.

Luffy mentioned it in passing as they left Punk Hazard, and as they sailed away from Dressrosa, Law thanked him with a kiss to his cheek. Luffy stole another before departing Zou to bring back Sanji.

Then, after Kaidou fell, with the allied forces occupying the Shogun's palace as their place of rest, Luffy cornered Law in one of the rooms far away from everyone else demanding an answer.

"Thank you." Luffy finally said after pushing Law towards the bed and closing the door.

Law shook his head as he tried to regain his balance. Luffy had rushed him down the hall before he had a chance to say or do anything. He looked up at Luffy. "For what?"

"Everything." Luffy closed the distance between them.

Law frowned. "You too."

The teen blinked up at him before lowering his head again. "You're welcome." He leaned against Law, fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. Hesitantly, Law lifted his hand to Luffy's head to card through his unruly black locks. "Do I still have nighten-drome?"

"What?"

"Two years ago, you told me-"

"Oh," Law interrupted with a sigh. "No. You don't." He chuckled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "False diagnosis on my part." There was a pause between them. "What did you want to talk about Luffy?"

"Us." He said simply with a shrug as he took a step back. "Kaidou's been defeated."

"We're still allies. We already discussed this."

"Yeah, but I still feel the same as back then and you…" Luffy let out a huff to stop himself from rambling.

"I get it Luffy." Law looked away to the side. "You want more, right?"

"Only if you do too."

Law closed his eyes in thought. He had initially brushed Luffy's advances off as impulsive reactions to the budding of intimate feelings. But here he was, months later, two years later, and still, he wanted Law. The surgeon wanted to ask for more time, but he knew that was unfair to Luffy. He had been thinking about it since Luffy mentioned it after they formed their alliance just in case it needed to be settled quickly. There was nothing left for him to think about.

"I do." Law's brushed the tips of his fingers over Luffy's cheek. He barely caught the adoring gleam in his eyes before Luffy reached out to pull Law down for a kiss. He caught himself before stumbling completely into Luffy and tilted his head to make the kiss smoother. Luffy's hands moved up from his collar to tangle in his hair. The kiss was needy on one side and teasingly slow on the other. Gripping the younger's hips, Law forced Luffy to pull away so they could breathe a bit before leaning back into another.

It took a few tries, but eventually Law convinced Luffy ease up and allow him to control the kiss. He held him close with an arm around his waist as he stepped back and guided Luffy toward the bed. Instead of separating and sitting back on the bed so they could continue more comfortably, Law lost his balance when Luffy pushed against him, and they both fell back on the bed. The teen didn't seem to mind though. He leaned over Law, hands skimming under his shirt suggestively.

"Luffy!" Law sat up slightly so he could slide back on to the bed easier. He bit back a moan as Luffy moved with him, excitement obvious through his shorts. "Wait," It came out as a hiss as Law brought his hands up to still Luffy.

"Why?"

Law blinked. Really though, why? He couldn't come up with a proper reason, let alone one Luffy would accept. He moved quicker than he intended, sitting and pushing Luffy off his lap. "Stay, I'll be right back." Law said quickly over his shoulder as he left the room. He barely caught Luffy's protest as the door shut behind him.

Down two hallways, Law finally came to the small storeroom where some medical supplies had been left. It wasn't hard for him to locate what he was looking for, but he ran into Robin on his way out. She gave him an appraising once over before smiling and stepping aside.

"You better hurry back, he's not the patient kind. And I'll do what I can so that you two can have some privacy." Robin nudged him along like a mother would a child. Law managed a quick 'thank you' before making his way back to Luffy.

He caught him as he was leaving the room and swiftly turned him around and pushed him back inside. "I said stay put."

"You were taking forever."

"I was gone less than five minutes."

"Forever." Luffy grumbled.

Law rolled his eyes. "Well, we need this." He placed the small jar he'd retrieved from the supply room on the bedside table next to Luffy's hat. He didn't look behind him as he heard Luffy's footsteps approach him. Calloused palms slid under his shirt and up his back.

"You're ok with not waiting?" Was that a hint of doubt in Luffy's voice? Law frowned. It didn't suit the young man at all.

"You made a valid point. Why?" Law pulled the shirt up over his head. He felt Luffy's forehead press against his back. "I was raised under traditional beliefs of growing a relationship before such intimacies. But we're pirates. And somehow," Law sighed as he let his shirt fall from his grasp to the floor. "This doesn't feel like it's too soon. It feels right, like we've been together for a while."

"I told you two years ago." Luffy slid his hands down and around to Law's waist.

"You did but..." Law shook his head. "I think that was a little different." He rested his own hand over Luffy's. "I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Hm," Luffy chuckled to himself. "Nope." He let go of Law and stepped back. When Law looked over his shoulder, hands busy with unfastening his jeans, he caught the grin on Luffy's face as he tossed his vest off along with his sash.

He let the teen help push the last of his clothes off before laying back on the bed so Luffy could crawl over him. The kiss that followed was smoother, soft brushes against their lips with the occasional firm press. Law tucked his fingers into the waist band of Luffy's shorts before tugging them down bit by bit. Luffy mumbled something as he moved to kiss down Law's neck.

"Hm?" Law questioned. A final pull had Luffy's pants off his hips and closer to his knees. The teen whispered closer to Law's ear. It was still muffled but Law understood enough. Something along the lines of 'How do we do this anyway?' Law smirked to himself. "May I?"

Luffy nodded, and Law gently rolled them over so Luffy was under him. He kicked his shorts off the rest of the way while Law moved to kneel between his legs. The fact that Luffy wasn't wearing underwear if any sort flitted through Law's head briefly before Law focused back on more important things. Like Luffy's semi-erect cock.

The surgeon's hands ghosted over his thighs and across his hips. He breathed out shallowly as Law's hand gently wrapped around his cock. His hips twitched, desperate to push into the touch. Law's thumb dragged over the head heavily as he began to pump Luffy's cock in a steady rhythm.

Luffy released a shuddered gasp, eyes closing as the blissful feeling surged through him. "Ah... Torao..." He heard the lid of the jar popping open but didn't bother to look. Law knew what he needed to do, and Luffy was too busy enjoying how his soon to be lover's hand felt around his cock. Every delightful sensation made the teen want more.

"Luffy?"

He opened his eyes slowly to meet grey staring back. Law's hand slowed, drawing out a whine from the younger. Before he could question Law's sudden hesitance, the man had his hand under Luffy's knee and was lifting his leg up. Luffy obeyed the silent request to lift his hips slightly as well. Law shifted closer, setting Luffy's leg to rest against his shoulder. He pressed his finger into Luffy slowly and watched him as he twisted slightly at the odd feeling.

"Are you alright?" Law asked, lightly kissing the thigh he was still holding. Luffy gave a quick nod as he breathed out heavily. The finger slid out before pushing back in again. Luffy was warm despite the chill of the night; Law allowed himself a moment of indulgence as he kissed up the soft skin of Luffy's inner thigh.

"What are you doing, Law?" Luffy squirmed a bit as Law continued to stretch him slowly with his finger. His heel dug into Law's shoulder blade every time he started to retract his probing digit.

Law smirked to himself and decided to take pity on Luffy. He pushed in the second finger with a quicker pace and shortly after, added a third. Luffy's leg slipped off his shoulder a bit, allowing Law's free hand to come back up to his erection and stroke over it in time with the thrust of his fingers. The teen's fingers grasped the blanket beneath him, twisting the fabric for some kind of relief from the tension building in his body.

Without a word of warning, Law pulled his hand away and let Luffy fall back on the bed panting. He gave a growl of protest as he glared up at Law. His allied captain chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the nose. While he occupied Luffy with a more passionate kiss, Law reached back to the jar on the table. Luffy pulled him closer with his arms around Law's neck. The kiss fell away to their need for air, but Luffy pushed back to nip at Law's lower lip and demand more.

Law hastened his preparation, quickly coating his ignored erection with the lube he scooped up. He could tell Luffy was growing impatient. "Hey," He knocked heads with Luffy to make him focus for a moment. "Calm down a bit."

Luffy puffed out his cheeks at Law's suggestion. But then he felt Law pull back so he could push his legs apart a bit more. Dark brown eyes wandered from Law's face down his tattooed muscled torso until his gaze rested below his hips. The tip of Law's cock brushed against his entrance; Luffy took a deep breath and held it as Law started to slide in.

The doctor was expecting a whimper of pain or some kind of resistance, but he received none and Luffy was so tight and warm around him. He forced himself to slow and stop when he was a little more than half way in. "Fuck… Luffy," Blood was roaring through his veins, and the feeling of the young pirate around him was too much. Law pulled Luffy closer, pushing in the rest of the way and dropping his head down to press open mouthed kisses against the teen's jaw and cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked again because he had to be sure. He didn't want to hurt Luffy.

His future king nodded. "Why…" He inhaled through his nose and scooted a bit on his back so he could reach up and hug Law. "Why do you keep asking that?" He finished.

"I don't want you to be in pain." Law brushed some of Luffy's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not." Luffy frowned.

Law raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sure?" He was already rocking his hips slowly before pulling out to thrust back in. Luffy nodded and kissed him again for reassurance.

Rather than continue to question Luffy, Law straightened back on his knees and held Luffy by his waist to pull him into Law's lap easier. True enough, Luffy showed no signs of being in pain even as Law began to thrust harder into him. He held on to his shoulders and whispered against his ear through pants and gasps about how good Law felt against, how he was happy they were together like this, that he didn't have to worry, he'd always be there. And Law bit the inside of cheek, torn between wanting Luffy to shut up or keep talking. How was he talking so easily anyway? Well, maybe not easily but…

A single harsh movement of Law's member thrusting into him, running into the sensitive nerves within him, had Luffy stumbling over his words and moaning sweetly against Law's skin. The doctor decided he preferred that to Luffy's constant adoring babble. His lust fogged mind could only assume Luffy wasn't in pain because of the rubber malleability of his body. He could test it later, but for now he just wanted to make them both feel good.

He rocked his hips into Luffy shallowly so that the head of his erection rubbed that spot again before he pulled out and kept up the steady pace. Law did what he could to make sure he pounded against it with every thrust. His lover dug his nails into his shoulders, one curled around his waist while Law held the other by the knee up so he had a good angle to push in at.

Luffy's whole body was hot, had been since Law first leaned over him in between his legs, and the heat inside had only spread throughout him and gotten hotter. He wanted to let Law know how good it all felt, but the older man was relentless in his giving and every movement made Luffy gasp and shudder with pleasure. The sudden touch on his cock made him arch into the touch; Law's hand moved quickly over his erection. Like a tightly wound spring finally let loose, Luffy orgasm hit him hard, and he came over Law's hand and his own stomach. Law nuzzled his cheek lovingly as Luffy rode it out, hips rocking back on Law's cock with every push until Law came as well and spilled inside of him.

He held Law's face in his hands as he pulled him into a messy kiss. Law stayed inside him even as they both descended from their high and tried to catch their breath. "Thank you." Luffy's voice was a little hoarse, and Law felt a shiver go down his spine at the unusual rasp. He licked his lips as he studied the man under him.

Finally, he dropped his head down to rest his forehead to Luffy's. "No need for thanks. We're even. And in this together."

Luffy grinned up at him. "Yeah, I'm glad you know that now." He said it as though that had been the plan all along, and he was just waiting for Law to get with the program.

Law rolled his eyes as he pulled out and laid next to Luffy. As the younger immediately moved to cuddle close to him, arms wrap around his ally and lover, Law blinked dumbly at the hat he was staring at. Luffy didn't plan ahead, he just did things and knew what he wanted. He had wanted Law. That hadn't changed… He had been waiting for Law to get with it. The surgeon blushed and ducked his head down bury his nose against Luffy's hair. "Thank you for waiting for me." He received a laugh in response accompanied by a tight squeeze around his middle.

"Shishishi, you're welcome."


End file.
